Tak Pernah Setengah Hati
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: Oneshot. Kakashi mencintai Sakura apapun keadaannya. Warning: AU, Songfict, Death Chara.


**Oneshot pertama aku! Hehe..**

**Songfict dari lagunya Tompi yang Tak Pernah Setengah Hati. *aku nangis lho pertama denger lagu ini. Apalagi pas liat video clipnya* *hehe aku emang gampang tersentuh orangnya*.**

**Disclaimer: charanya punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Tak Pernah Setengah Hati punya Tompi**

**Cantik punya Kahitna**

**Pairing: Kakasaku**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GEJE, Kakashi's POV**

**Tak Pernah Setengah Hati**

**Songfict by Miamau Kakashi**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Tak pernah setengah hati_**

**_Ku mencintaimuku memiliki dirimu_**

**_Setulus-tulusnya jiwa_**

**_Ku serahkan semua hanya untukmu_**

-

-

"Hoo.. cantik. Sungguh aku sayang kamuuu.." Kuakhiri tarian jari di atas tuts grand pianoku ini seiring berakhirnya lagu yang selalu kunyanyikan setiap pagi ini.

Aku berdiri lalu melangkah menghampiri wanita cantik yang paling berharga untukku yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum melalui sepasang mata emeraldnya. Dan itu penyemangat untuk pergi kerja pagi ini.

Kukecup dahinya lembut lalu aku melangkah meninggalkan kamar ini.

Aku Kakashi Hatake. Seorang penyanyi kelas atas di Konoha ini. Dan yang membuatku bisa menjadi seperti ini tentu saja berkat semangat yang diberikan oleh istriku, Sakura.

Hari ini aku ada konser penting. Launching album band baru yang ku produseri sekaligus aku menjadi vokalis didalamnya. Haha.. serakah? Tentu tidak. Ini permintaan khusus dari president director di label musik tempat ku bernaung. Katanya aku sedang menjadi embun di tengah 'kegersangan' musik Konoha. haha.. ada-ada saja!

President director yang bernama Anko itu entah kenapa selalu flirting jika didekatku. Apa ia juga tak tahu aku sudah punya isteri? Akh.. aku lupa aku memang tidak memberitahu teman-teman kalangan artisku kalau aku sudah beristeri. Toh mereka juga tak ada yang Tanya.

**_Tak pernah aku niati untuk melukaimu_**

**_Atau meninggalkan dirimu_**

**_Sesal ku selalu bila tak sengaja_**

**_Aku buat kau menangis_**

Konserku sukses!

Selesai tepat pukul 11 malam.

Saat aku beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah tiba-tiba banyak wartawan yang menhampiriku dan memotretku. Bahkan karena kau memang sedang sendirian, mereka mengerubutiku seakan aku tak di izinkan pergi. Bahkan wajahku sampai tersikut kamera yang dipegang salah satu dari wartawan-wartawan itu. Mataku perih karena blitz kamera-kamera itu!

"Kakashi, sebenarnya darimana anda mendapat inspirasi sehingga anda bisa menciptakan lagu-lagu yang begitu menyentuh?"

"Apakah anda memiliki wanita yang dicintai sehingga menjadi inspirasi?"

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Kapan anda mengenalkannya pada publik?"

"Apakah wanita itu cantik?"

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Jangan-jangan wanita itu adalah president director anda sendiri?"

"Yah, bukankah nona Anko itu menyukai anda?"

begitulah pertanyaan yang berhasil kutangkap dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain para wartawan itu.

"Ah, maaf saya buru-buru. Permisi," aku mencoba menerobos kawanan wartawan itu.

"Dan tidak ada wanita istemewa di hati saya sekarang ini. Terima kasih," aku tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka yang masih mengejarku saat aku sampai di dalam mobilku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang tentang Sakura. Tapi aku takut nantinya wartawan itu merecoki kehidapan tenang Sakura.

-

-

Saat aku tiba di rumah,

Kulihat ibuku sedang menonton televisi. Yah aku memang tinggal dengan Sakura dan ibuku di rumah yang besar ini.

Ternyata ibu sedang melihat tayangan infotainment yang menayangkan tentang diriku.

Langsung kuambil remote televisi dan kumatikan tayangan itu.

"Sakura mengira kau malu akan keadaanya. Tadi juga ia menonton tayangan ini," Ibu berkata padaku tanpa memandangku.

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku karena ku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Dan saat aku masuk ke kamar, kulihat Sakura tengah berbaring dan matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

Mata emeraldnya yang biasanya bercahaya saat aku tiba di rumah, kini trlihat redup.

"Sayang, jangan marah.." kuhampiri ia dan duduk disebelahnya.

Ia hanya menutup mata sebagi respon pertanda ia tak ingin diajak bicara lagi.

Baiklah, mungkin ia lelah. Akan kujelaskan besok padanya.

Setelah mandi dan ganti pakaian aku merebahkan diriku disebelahnya untuk tidur.

~*~*~*~

"Kakashi! Selamatkan Amamiya!"

"Sakura.. tapi,"

"Aku bisa bertahan! Cepat!"

aku berlari menerjang kobaran api menuju kamar buah hatiku yang baru berusia 2 bulan.

Pikiranku terpecah!

Kaki Sakura terjepit meja di dapur dengan kobaran api dan balok-balok atap yang berjatuhan. Dan putra pertamaku terdiam tak rewel seperti biasaanya saat aku tiba di kamarnya.

Oh Tuhan..! ia tak bernafas! Kugendong ia dan segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Kudengar kebisingan di luar sana yang berasal dari sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran yang baru datang.

Mimpi apa aku?! pulang dari Konoha Talented Awards dan membawa 2 penghargaan tapi saat pulang, tak ada sambutan dari Sakura dan putraku. Rumahku kebakaran!

Rasanya aku mau mati saat kulihat semua jalan menuju dapur tertutup oleh kobaran api yang sangat besar.

Dan sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Amamiya digendonganku menghilang!

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Sakura dan wajah Amamiya mengelilingi diriku.

Tidak..!

Rambut pink Sakura berubah menjadi kobaran api dan membakar seluruh dirinya setelah hal yang sama terjadi kepada Amamiya.

-

-

-

-

"Ahhh..!"

"Hah.. hah..," kubuka mataku dan kurasakan tubuhku banjir oleh keringat dingin. Kuatur nafasku perlahan. Dan aku membatin..

mimpi itu lagi! Itu sudah berlalu 7 bulan kan? Hari yang paling menyakitkan bagiku itu. Kenapa kejadian mengerikan itu mesti ada dalam mimpiku seminggu ini.

Kulihat jam dinding, ternyata baru pukul 2 pagi. Dan saat aku melihat ke Sakura yang ada disebelahku, aku terenyuh melihat sepasang mata emerald yang menatapku dengan sorot kekhawatiran ada disana.

"Sayang, maaf aku jadi membangunkanmu," kubelai lembut dahinya.

"Oh ya, maaf ya. Soal infotainment itu kau jangan salah paham. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak ingin para wartawan itu mengetahi keberadaanmu sehingga nantinya mereka hanya akan mengganggu ketenanganmu. Aku sayang kamu dan tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku, maaf ya," kukecup dahinya sambil menggengam lembut tangannya.

Aku trekejut saat kurasakan tangan Sakura balas menggengam tanganku dengan gemetar.

Tuhan.. ini keajaiban!

Padahal dokter bilang waktu Sakura tak lama lagi!

Wanita paling sempurana dalam hidupku bisa menggerakan tubuhnya!

Apalagi saat ia berusaha bangun lalu memelukku.

"K.. Kk.. Kakashii.." kudengar suara terbata-batanya.

"Apa sayang?"

"A.. Ai.. Aishiteru," kalimat itu yang kudengar darinya sesaat sebelum kurasakan tubuhnya mengejang dalam pelukanku. Dan tiba-tiba..

menjadi kaku..

dingin..

tanpa terasa air mata mengalir perlahan dari mataku.

"Sakura.!

"Tidak..!"

-

-

-

Akhirnya kubaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di tempat tidur sebelum aku memberitahu ini pada ibuku.

Kubuka perlahan perban yang menutupi wajah cantiknya selama 7 bulan ini. Seluruh kepalanya tertutup perban. Rambut pink indahnya sudah tak ada. Selama ini yang tak tertutupi perban hanya mata, lubang hidung dan mulutnya.

setelah kejadian mengerikan itu Sakura lumpuh dan tak bisa bicara. wajahnya hancur dan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin muntah. tapi tidak bagiku dan ibuku.

Bagiku ia tetapa wanita paling cantik dan sempurna di dunia ini. (bayangin aja wajahnya King Baldwin IV di Film Kingdom Of Heaven. kaya gitu wajah Sakura abis kebakaran).

Kutatap wajahnya untuk terakhir kali.

Kucium lembut bibirnya yang sudah dingin itu. Dan kunyanyikan sebait lagu di telinganya yang mewakili perasaanku walau ku tahu ia tak mendengar ini.

**" _Memiliki mencintai dirimu kasihku_**

**_Tak akan pernah membuat diriku menyesal_**

**_Sungguh matiku_**

**_Hidupku 'kan selalu membutuhkan kamu"_**

**Aku akan mencoba selalu tersenyum untukmu dan Amamiya disana…**

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hua…**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek!**

**Habis aku kepingin aja gitu bikin ini.**

**Oh ya semoga isteri pertama cepet sembuh ya,,**

**Tapi jangan-jangan habis baca fic geje ni malah tambah parah lagi!**

**Haduh.. maaf k..**

**Sebenernya ini ada sekuelnya. Kakaanko tapi slight Kakarin.**

**hehe tapi tau bakal aku pub apa ngga. :D  
**

**Akhir kata, Review dong…:D**


End file.
